Eternity is a lie
by Ergelina
Summary: Elizabeth Pheles is Mephisto's younger sister and Amaimon's older sister, she's the only daughter of Satan. However, everything changed for her when she met with Fujimoto Shiro, an Exorcist. Shiro X OC. Two shot!
1. Elizabeth Pheles

**Ao no Exorcists (Blue Exorcist) **

**ff**

**-** Eternity is a lie -

Two shot

**Foreword:**

Elizabeth Pheles is Mephisto's younger sister and Amaimon's older sister, she's the only daughter of Satan. She's always been interested in Assiah which is why she left Gehenna centuries ago. For 8 centuries she's been the cause of the fall of many kingdoms, been with countless of human lovers until she killed them. Either directly or indirectly. However, everything changed for her when she met with Fujimoto Shiro, an Exorcist.

**Chapter 1:**

_Elizabeth Pheles_

Demons.

Exorcists.

Eternal enemies.

Never meant to belong together.

Never meant to get along.

So far there has yet to be exceptions. Every single story of a demon and a human falling in love has a tragic end.

"What are you thinking of, imoto-san?" Mephisto Pheles (aka Johann Faust V to the public) asked, noticing my silence.

"About when will you stop being annoying."

"So cruel~!" Mephisto fake whined, trying to act all comical around which only made me more annoyed. "I'm your older brother! Show some more respect."

I rolled my eyes in pure annoyance, "Correction - an _annoying_ older brother," I said with a devilish smirk.

In all honestly, I don't blame humans fearing and hating demons. After all, we've made ourselves quite a reputation. Especially my 'dear and beloved' father, Satan.

For the next few minutes I'm trying to ignore Mephisto's fake whining, he says something about losing dignity and about me not being cute anymore. At that, I kicked him right into his face. Without holding back, well I did held back a lot but it was still pretty hard kick.

My dearest brother fell onto the ground, his hands holding from his bleeding nose. My feet had been imprinted on his face, all red and fresh. It kind of made me to feel good.

"Eli, That hurt~!"

By the time he had managed to stop the bleeding, I was already out of his office in True Cross Academy. I never understood his fascination with humans, or Japan, despite of living among them for centuries. Unlike him, _I _have lived around the world. There has yet to be a country which I haven't visited.

**:::::::**

I'm laying in the yard of the destroyed church, a place where no demons, usually, can enter. Or want to, including my annoying older brother, Mephisto. I'm more than certain that if someone were to tell Amaimon that there are sweets hidden in a church he would enter the place without a second thought.

_Perhaps I should try it, _I thought with a mischief smirk and a snicker.

The sun is warming up my body, even if it's still a bit cold. My body visibly relaxes, and I'm about to fall asleep until I hear footsteps closing. Warily, I open one eye and glance to the newcomer.

It was a man - human - with priest clothing.

He didn't look younger than 30, give a few years. In his mouth was a burning cigarette. His eyes were hidden behind his glasses from which (both left and right) cross was tangling. In his hand he was holding a sword, and on his right chest was a crest of Exorcist.

_Shit._

"What's a demon like you doing here?" The man demanded, cracking an eyebrow at my, not so hidden, tail.

"As you can see - taking a nap," I replied, slightly amused and wary.

I was ready to make an escape, should he attack me.

The black-haired exorcist blinked before laughing, "In the church?"

I shrugged, "Got any problem with that?" I shot back as I sat up from my comfortable place. _Damn you, exorcist._

"Demons usually avoid churches," he pointed out the obvious.

"Well, , _what are you doing here?" _I asked, narrowing my eyes at him and hiding my tail.

To the demons the tails are one of our weak points, besides all that stuff exorcists carry around with them like Holy Water.

"I?" He questioned, surprised. "I'm a priest and Exorcist as you've probably realized," he pointed on his chest. "I'm here to exorcise the said demon who is rumored to be living here."

My face fake fell, much like Mephisto's when he fooled around.

"And here I thought that you came to talk," I said, smirking. "It's a pity...especially 'cause I'm a bit tired and annoyed at that idiot Mephisto." I added, narrowing my eyes slightly.

The priest blinked in a surprise, before inhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

"You...know Mephisto?" His voice was analytic and calm if not surprised.

His sudden question surprised me.

"Yeah, he's my older brother," I replied, trying to remember any names Mephisto may have mentioned during our conversation about humans and Exorcists.

His cold, and slightly loathing, expression was replaced with a sincere surprise. As his brown eyes scanned my appearance, making me to feel slightly uneasy.

"You're nothing like what he's spoken of," Exorcist said, coming to a conclusion.

I blinked. "You're a friend of Mephisto?"

"Names Fujimoto Shiro, Upper First Class Exorcist," he said, sounding all confident and certain of himself.

I tilted my head in confusion, _since when did Exorcists go around and introduce themselves to Demons? __But if he knows ani-ue..._

"Elizabeth Pheles, _that's_ the name by which I go right now."

_That was my first meeting with Shiro and the beginning of the tragedy. It was a year before the infamous 'Blue Night' where Satan killed many strong Exorcists as an attempt to find someone to free Yuri Egin (I only know it 'cause I was there and watched it)._ _A year later, Yuri (with whom I had become good friends with) was impregnated by Satan and 9 months later gave birth to twin boys - Rin and_ Yukio.


	2. Eternity is a lie

**Ao no Exorcists (Blue Exorcist) **

**ff**

**-** Eternity is a lie -

Two shot

**Foreword:**

Elizabeth Pheles is Mephisto's younger sister and Amaimon's older sister, she's the only daughter of Satan. She's always been interested in Assiah which is why she left Gehenna centuries ago. For 8 centuries she's been the cause of the fall of many kingdoms, been with countless of human lovers until she killed them. Either directly or indirectly. However, everything changed for her when she met with Fujimoto Shiro, an Exorcist.

**Chapter 2:**

_Eternity is a lie_

15 long years.

During those 10 years, I've stopped mischief and destroying countries. Instead I've found something much more _interesting _to play around with, somehow understanding Mephisto's obsession with humans, especially Exorcists, and Japan.

Within that time, Fujimoto Shiro had grown on me. Somehow, no matter where I was, he always ended up finding me. Or _I _ended up going to him. He was...rather interesting person. It was rather interesting to watch him raising Yuri's twins - Rin and Yukio.

And a little strange to see my half-brothers growing up in his care.

There were a few who knew about my parentage were - Mephisto, Shiro and Grigori (who was keeping a stern eye on me). It's true me being a demon wasn't a secret, but many thought I was simple and lower class Demon. Oh, if they only knew who I really was.

"Yo, Shiro!" I said, appearing behind him as he stood in the backyard of his church, successfully surprising him.

"Stop appearing so suddenly, Eri!" Shiro snapped at me, twitching in annoyance.

I smirked (I _am_ a demon, after all) at him. "It's your own fault for not noticing me, and you call yourself a Paladin? What a joke," I laughed.

"Shut it."

10 years had been ruthless on Shiro. On his forehead was a cross-shaped arm, his hair had gone white. He didn't look so young anymore as he did 10 years ago, when I first met him. But even so, I found him _attractive. _It wasn't a good for a Demon like me to be attracted to a human, sooner or later they would die and leave us behind. I've had countless of broken hearts during those 8 centuries I've spent in Assiah. Seen many death and war. Sometimes I've been the cause of them.

Shiro and I were sitting in his room, everyone else were out on business which is why I even came here. I rarely showed myself in front of the twins, mostly because of Shiro's request to let them live normal life.

"Shiro," I said, noticing his slightly perverted look. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm?" He said, rubbing his chin, eyes twinkling mischievously. "About Yuri's dream of Demons and Humans co-existing peacefully."

I blinked, before staring down at my legs. Yuri had been a wonderful human, one of the few who wasn't afraid of me after finding out my real identity. Although, it was a surprising to hear from her that she had _allowed _Satan, my father, to possess her. Even more to see Father searching for the right vessel to save Yuri from being burned, all panic and hysteric.

"She was one of the exceptions among the humans," I finally said, knowing that I let out more emotions than I should.

"That she was."

For a moment there was a silence in which I didn't notice him sitting right next to me. His presence was always calming and comfortable. It never bothered me that he was Exorcist, I knew that I could trust him... Despite of his reputation as cold-hearted Exorcist...

"Eri."

"Mh?"

"There's something I've been wanting to try," Shiro said, taking me by a surprise when I finally noticed just how close we were. "You can say if you don't like it."

Before I could say something or do anything, his hand touched my chin. His warm lips touched mine with certain amount of determination and hesitance. It was understatement to say '_I'm not surprised_'. I certainly was, but I didn't mind it. As seconds passed by, our kiss deepened and went more aggressive. I don't know when or how, but when I realized it my hands were thrown around his neck. That I was pinned between the wall and Shiro, his hand caressing my blond hair or was simply moving around my body.

Our tongues were battling, I had closed my eyes in full enjoyment.

I couldn't believe that it had taken 10 _long _years to be finally allowed to be _this _close to him. I'm certain that Shiro had noticed my attraction towards him, being the observant and keen-minded as he is. However, as his position and me being a Demon... his hesitance is understandable.

Somehow, I'm sure that even Mephisto has noticed my unusual fondness to Shiro as he often likes to tease me. Sometimes, he appears all serious and worried about how I'll take his death should it come. But he's never tried to prevent me from _falling in love with Fujimoto Shiro even more._

And now...

...it was too late.

During my wonders, Shiro had managed to strip me from my simple human clothes while I had some troubles with his clothing. Both of us knew that our actions couldn't be taken back. That it was unforgiving for both sides (and an act which wasn't suitable for a priest), but we simply didn't care. If Shiro cared about it, he wouldn't kissed me first

His beard was tickling me a bit when it touched my naked body. I whimpered at the loss of his lips on mine but moaned when they moved downwards. His lips stopped, briefly, at my neck making a possible hickey. Before moving to my collar-bone. This whole time, our fingers were intertwined. Until he one of his hands started to move towards my woman-hood.

I moaned when his fingers entered, closing my eyes briefly. Not wanting to wait or lose any hope of dominance, I freed my wrists hand pulled his face up so that I could kiss him. During our kiss, my hands were around his neck, fingers caressing with his short, gray hair.

"Shiro," I murmured his name, panting a bit due to his fingers playing with me. "Take me now."

"Can't wait?" Shiro asked, before my lips crashed his.

"Don't play with me," I repeated my words I had told him four years ago.

My hands moving to his man-hood and his hand, which was still inside me. With his help, I managed to position him. I didn't let him to position himself before I had played with _him,_ as a sort of a pay-back. When he entered me, we both let out moans which we tried to suppress by an aggressive kiss. It hurt, a lot, at first but with every thrust he did I started to get used to this feeling.

With every thrust, my D-Cup breasts heaved up-and-down. His slightly sticky fingers massaging them and tongue sucking. My legs were thrown around his body, my nails digging into his back. Lips smashing into his, during the breaks they called out his name.

"Shiro."

I hadn't been with a man for about 12 years, after my last lover died. It had been about four years after I had first met with Shiro. Something which I don't want to remember as he had been purely a passage to cure boredom, and as I now understand - some kind of medicine to cure my yearning for Shiro.

"I love you, Elizabeth," Shiro's words took me as a surprise.

I opened my eyes and met his serious brown eyes, serious and sincere. I smashed my lips against his, his thrust getting stronger due to my request.

"I love you too, Shiro," I managed to say.

_To love Shiro is my one of the biggest mistakes. A mistake which a demon should never make, it may often end up tragedy. And so did my 'love story'. _

5 years later, I'm standing in front of Shiro's grave stone. Not caring if I got wet as I stood under the rain without an umbrella. The funeral for Shiro had ended, and yet, I had only now showed up. It had been painful and a shock to hear Mephisto announcing his death. Moreover, that the cause had been Satan, our dear Father, possessing him. Somehow, although, I had a pretty good guess of why, he had managed to get a hold of his body.

_Five years is too short for a Demon to be in a love-affair with a human...especially that of a secret one. _

As I stood in front of Shiro's grave, losing the track of time, I thought of his request to protect Rin and Yukio (to whom I had showed myself when he had become a full-fledged Exorcist). The minutes passed, the only sound being rain falling. My face was wet, I wasn't sure if it was purely from rain or my tears. I couldn't care less.

All I knew was that Father had taken Shiro away from me.

Was it a punishment? Or did he do it unknowingly?

It didn't matter his reasons, my mind had already been made up - I wasn't going to return to Gehenna. I was going to stay and protect Rin and Yukio like I had promised to Shiro. I was going to protect Assiah in Shiro's place.

... I was going to betray my own kin to protect my natural enemy, who may kill me should they deem me as a dangerous. However, funnily enough ... I didn't care.

All I could think of was to protect Okumura Rin and Yukio, for as long as possible.

For as long as I live.

Protect them from Father, Mephisto and my other brothers.

Protect them from myself.

"Sayonara, Shiro."

_Who said that Eternity exists? Whoever said it, he lied. _

Eternity is a lie.


End file.
